


L'asphodèle et le lilas

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poème inspiré de "La rose et le réséda " de Louis Aragon (j'en ai intégré 6 vers sur 64), même structure, mêmes rimes... une autre histoire pourtant</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'asphodèle et le lilas

Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
Tous deux adoraient la belle  
Qui portait nom de Lilas  
La raison de leur querelle  
Allait plus loin que cela  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
L'un des amis à la pelle  
L'autre qui n'en avait pas  
L'un préférait l'asphodèle  
L'un la compagnie des rats  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
L'un fut choisi par la belle  
L'autre qu'elle ne voyait pas  
Offrit de dépit son zèle  
A qui ne méritait pas  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
L'un épousa donc la belle  
L'autre se désespéra  
Alors naquit le fils qu'elle  
Aimait plus fort que cela  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
Pourtant n'aimaient que plus celle  
Qu'aucun des deux ne trompa  
Des deux cotés du cruel  
Et désespéré combat  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
L'un puis l'autre apprirent qu'elle  
et le fils qu'elle aimait là  
Etaient sous menace telle  
Qu'un proche imminent trépas  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
Tous les deux étaient fidèles  
Des lèvres du coeur des bras  
Et tous deux disaient qu'elle  
Vive et qui vivra verra  
Celui qui avait des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
Mais là l'histoire est cruelle  
Car deux fois sonna le glas  
Et quand vint l'aube cruelle  
Ne restaient plus que deux là  
Celui qui aura des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
Ce dernier prit asphodèle  
Armoise et son coeur ferma  
Pour ne pas voir le fils qu'elle  
Laissa tout seul ici bas  
Celui qui aura des ailes  
Celui qui n'en avait pas  
Etait devenu rebelle  
Au groupe de qui tua  
Mais à la saison nouvelle  
Peut-être y retournera  
Pour protèger le fils qu'elle  
Aime et toujours aimera  
Ainsi finira au ciel  
Le double amour qui brûla.

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine le double vers qui revenait etait  
> Celui qui avait des ailes  
> Celui qui n'en avait pas  
> en référence au quidditch  
> mais puisqu'il semble que Severus Rogue y ait aussi joué...je les ai remplacés par  
> Celui au cheveux rebelles  
> Celui qui les avait gras  
> et Celui qui aura des ailes par Le fils aux cheveux rebelles.
> 
> et puis je me suis repentie et suis revenue à la version d'origine


End file.
